


Taxi Cab AU

by lilyc1342



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyc1342/pseuds/lilyc1342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet in a Taxi for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Cab AU

It was raining. A man walked on the side of the road, just an ordinary looking man, wearing a tan trench coat and a particularly long back tie. He stuck his hand out into the street and yelled as each cab when by, as if they would yell back.  
“TAXI!?” The man shouted, waving his hand wildly. He did this for a while, whistling and shrieking in the morning rain, the wind carrying his words away from the roads. Then, finally, one of the yellow cars stopped. It was further along the sidewalk from the man as he had intended and he started towards it. He pushed himself to run, dodging the other people on the sidewalk. When he reached the car, he took hold of the handle and flung the door open, getting inside as fast as he could. He slammed the door shut, shivering as the sound rang in his ears.  
Still looking out the window he spoke to the driver, “Hi, I’d like to go to—“ He was interrupted by another door slam, this time on the other side of the car. The man quickly turned his head to see someone else. This other guy had brown hair, wonderful green eyes, and dressed kind of like he lived in the woods. 

“Oh, god, I’m sorry.” The man in the trench coat said, struggling to open the door of the taxi.  
“Where are you going? It’s fine. We can share.” The stranger answered. “Where you headed, um…?” He asked for the other mans name.  
“Oh. Uh. Cas. I-I’m Cas.” The man in the trench coat answered, mesmerized by the green eyes staring straight at him. They made him feel cold and warm at the same time, like he was in standing in a stream on a hot day.  
“Hi, the name’s Dean. Dean Winchester,” Dean said almost immeadiatly, stretching out his hand. It surprised Cas, how confident he was, and he shook Dean’s hand.  
After the taxi driver had asked about their destinations, they were off. Every few minutes Dean would point something out, either about outside of the car or about Cas, anything to disturb the silence between them. He would try to start conversations with Cas, but Cas wouldn’t answer, for all he really wanted to do was listen to Deans voice. But Dean liked this. It was like he was being teased, and he enjoyed it. 

The taxi screeched to a stop in front of a diner. Cas fumbled with the door handle again, while Dean got out in one swift movement. Cas stood on the sidewalk staring at Dean, “Um, weren’t you getting off later at the —“  
“Nah. Where I was going is boring. Anyway, have you had lunch? Let’s eat,” Dean interupped.  
“Um…” Cas stood, startled.  
“Hey it’s fine, Cas. You listened to me talk the whole way here! Time to hear your story.”  
Then, Cas panicked. He’ll have to talk to him. _But what if he doesn’t like what I’ve got to say?_ Castiel's mind was at war. _What if I makes a fool of myself? What if? What if? What if—_  
“Come on. You look like a burger kind of guy. Who isn’t?” Dean laughed. That laugh calmed Cas down instantly, and he followed Dean inside.


End file.
